nightfallrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Fire
The elemental affinity of fire. Controlled and mastered, it is known as the element of wonderment. At its worst it is known as the element of destruction. Characteristics The element of fire is the most daring and versatile of the affinities. It is also the most common affinity. Those born with an innate affinity of fire have the highest physical strength stat and known to favor aggresive physical abilities. Popular fire abilities are telekenisis and pyrokenisis. If mastered, levitation becomes an extremely powerful and useful skill to have. However, the element of fire burns out quickly and is the weakest without the starlight. They have the most difficult learning water abilities as a secondary affinity. Anybody who picks up the fire affinity as a secondary element must start two levels below their current level. Characters who love entertaining are most likely to choose fire as a second affinity, due to its flashy and playful nature. Abilities Key terms: INNATE ''- only those who have the element as their '''primary' ability are able to learn this ability LUX - ''only those who are of the race Luxen are able to perform this ability ''ALT - ''only those who are of the race Alten are able to perform this ability '''All abilities must be used in Sunova permitted areas unless stated otherwise. Failure to follow this rule will disrupt the chip planted inside all Luxen and Alten. More abilities will be added as time goes by.' Default Abilities *'Create Light 1' - bring lifestream energy underneath the skin to emit a glowing light to the body. This works for a short period of time (5 minutes). Two uses per day. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Create Flame 1' - project a small physical light away from the body. Used to brighten dark rooms and to set a mood, for a short period of time (20 minutes). Two uses per day. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Level D Abilities *'Telekinesis 1' - able to move small objects (up to 10lbs) with your mind for a limited distance of 20 ft. Five uses per day. Don't use it to lift up skirts! *'Light threat '(INNATE) - emit light beneath your feet and increases speed for a short period of time (5 minutes). *'Pyrokenisis 1' - able to manipulate small fires, such as candle flames. One use per day. *'Create Flame 2' - the continuation of Create Flame 1, however this time the light is ignitable and can cause minor damage. One use per day. *'Radiance Minor' - create a light that shines around you within a 10ft radius. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. *'Create Heat' - If your girlfriend is cold, tell her to hug you. Because you're literally hot when you use this ability. This ability is permitted outside of Sunova. Level C Abilities *'Ignis Minor' - you can coat your arms with low flames for a short period of time (10 minutes). In that time your arms will not withstand any damage. This ability has 20% of being interrupted. One use per day. *'Smoke Threat' - emit smoke from your body. Your physical strength is increased for a short period of time (5 minutes). One use per day. *'Telekinesis 2' - able to move small objects easily at any distance. Able to move medium objects (50lbs) with your mind for a limited distance of 20 ft. Four uses per day. *'Radiance Medi' - create a light that shines around you within a 30 ft. radius. *'Combustion Minor' - able to combust small inanimate objects with your mind without creating flames. Convenient when you don't want a big mess. Two uses per day. *'Pyrokenisis' 2''' - ability to manipulate flames of any size. Once the flames have been manipulated, your body is impervious to burn for a short period of time (10 minutes). One use per day. Level B Abilities *'Incinerate '- produce high flames from your arms as a projectile. The flames are able to disintegrate anything by its touch. Must know "Pyrokenisis 3" in order to learn this ability. One use per day. *'''Ignis Medi - you can coat your body with low flames for a short period of time (10 minutes). In that time your body will not withstand any damage. This ability has 20% of being interrupted. One use per day. *'Red Threat' - your physical strength is increased by three fold for a short period of time (5 minutes). Afterwards you are exhausted and cannot use any other abilities for the day. *'Flame Threat' (ALT) ''- render opponent stunned for a period of 10 minutes. *'Pyrokenisis 3''' - In learning this ability, you are now impervious to all flames and cannot be burned from any ability Level B and down. Upon using this ability you are impervious to all weather conditions. You can use your powers in the dark for 10 minutes. One use per day. *'Combustion Medi '- able to combust medium inanimate objects with your mind without creating flames. One uses per day. *'Telekenisis 3' - able to move medium objects easily at any distance. able to move heavy objects (200lbs) with your mind for a limited distance of 20 ft. Two uses per day. *'Radiance Major' (INNATE) (LUX) - create a light that shines around you within a 50ft radius. *'Dancer' - you suddenly become a really good dancer. Goodbye awkward years! *'Burn 1' (LUX) - Upon contact, whoever you touch will get an uncomfortable sunburn on the part of the body you touch. This ability does not work on a Noxen. One use per day. Level A Abilities *'Firestorm threat' '' (INNATE)'' - physical strength and lifestream increases by five fold for a short amount of time (10 minutes). You are able to use more than one ability at once during this time. Afterwards you are exhausted and cannot use any other ability for the day. *'Combustion Major' - able to combust heavy inanimate objects with your mind without creating flames. Just don't go burning houses down. *'Levitation' - Must know "Telekenisis 3" in order to use this ability. Light emits from your feet. You are able to levitate yourself in the air for an extended amount of time (1 hour). One use per day. Use this to impress your friends. *'Summon' (LUX) - summon an inanimate object within a 100ft radius of you. *'Summon' (ALT) - summon an inanimate object within a 50ft radius of you. *'Knowledge of Fire' - increase strength of all fire abilities. *'Burn 2' (LUX) - Upon contact, whoever you touch will get a severe burn on the part of the body you touch. This is a restricted ability. This ability does not work on a Noxen. One use per day. *'Luminate' (ALT) - able to see in the dark as if it was day for a short period of time (20 minutes). *'Incendiary' (INNATE) (LUX) - You must know "Pyrokenisis 3" in order to maintain the explosion. You have the ability to turn the next thing you touch into a bomb. The bomb is activated the next time you snap your fingers. A restricted technique. Without "Pyrokenisis 3", you attain severe burns. Special Master and Forbidden Abilities These are abilities that you cannot outright learn. You can learn these skills by special events. And usually, only the more experienced and adult Luxen or Alten are capable of these. *'Ignis Major' (INNATE) (LUX) - you can coat your body with high flames for a short period of time (10 minutes). In that time your body will not withstand any damage. This ability cannot be interrupted. One use per day. *'Telekenisis 4 '(LUX)' '- able to move any object with your mind for any distance, for any time. Let's just hope you don't burn it down as well. Unless you want to. Unlimited. *'Death Threat' - Your physical strength and speed are increased by three fold for a full 24 hours. Afterwards you have a 24 hour cooldown before using this ability. *'Corona' (INNATE) - a forbidden technique that lets you combust animate beings. This is extremely forbidden ability. Category:Element Affinity